


After All It's Not Bad At All

by Miss_SLast



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Conversations, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, One Shot, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SLast/pseuds/Miss_SLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu power had finally vanished, he retired from all Hero TV business and going home to Oriental Town. Kaede try convince herself did his father are really alright with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All It's Not Bad At All

The sky was quite clear tonight even though there’s no moon, the stars still gleam so bright above the Oriental Town. Kotetsu sat on the edge of wooden floor faced to the small garden aside the house, he leaned on the timber-pole while listening to the bamboo of shishiodoshi knocked onto stone over and over again and the water streamed through the tiny pool making circles shadows that almost fade then again repeated with surface like mirror and dark shadows of the night.  
The breezes were smooth and cool, delightful and peaceful air run through his nose to his lung into the respiration proceed that brought him more relaxing and contemplation. This situation was just almost rare for him to enjoyed. His mind going back when he was still be a hero, a lot of event, things, stuffs and incidents, some were fun, happy, sad, tragedy, angst even some embarassed moment that he would try to kept remember caused those were mean and like treasure to him.

He was no longer a hero, his power finally vanished and trully fade. He was now just like other civilian without NEXT-power, just human being flesh and bood. He totally retired from Hero TV business so there he is now in his home since yesterday. But he doesn’t stay there for good because he would back to Sternbild City with Kaede with him. Kaede will entering Hero Academy this year and maybe soon she would be debuted cause some sponsors and of course Appollon Media had already offered the contracts. She was a brilliant kid and promising that Kotetsu pround of. And there were nothing to complaining about now in his life and he actually could feel more satisfied than few years before when he decided to retired.

He will not leave behind his friends, his partner, his family and first of all his daughter. He just leave the job not people arround him and now everyone knew his existence and very supporting him. It doesn’t feel bad and he already had a new job either even though when he did the trial job it become a mess and Barnaby laugh on him so loud and never stop. But he managed to get that job in the end.

The obscure-lights of the stone lanterns in the garden and the crickets songs behind trees and the noises of leaves when thin wind blows them that every moment was run slowly but in harmony, in peace and still. Kotetsu remember the time when he was a little kid when he would run here and there and the summer when he would love playing catching and release the bugs or butterflies with Muramasa in the forrest near the shrine. That time he didn’t had any friends and Muramasa would be there and taking care of him beside his parents. He was seeing how he had been living with good people surrounding him that he could made this far. Then he kiss his wedding ring with love that he still had for his beloved deceased-wife.

He never regret being Kotetsu T. Kaburagi with the past, now or then. He love being alive with so many reason in his mind and he still has a hope to help people and save them with all his might. He just feeling so grateful and been blessed, so he pray for more.

Kaede slides the door and calling, “Dad..., dad are you there?” But the old man just giving her a humming voice as the answer. Then she found him there and sit beside him. “Are you okay, dad?”

Kotetsu giving a smile to her. “Don’t worried me too much. I’m fine. This is my best state I guess.”

“Are you sure, dad? You will never be hero again.” Kaede still uneasy.

Kotetsu nodding and ruffled her hair, “A hundred percent.”

“Arghh, don’t mess my hair.” Kaede protest but she did smile then.

And there was silience for a momment, them both viewing the garden and lost in their own thought. Kaede move closer to his dad and slid her hand surround his father left arm and she lean her body on him. She shut her eyes awhile and breathe slowly then say, “Dad, I’m so proud of you.” 

“Yeah sure, I’m more so proud of you too.” He said it with look up to the sky, then turn his face down to his daugher and kiss her in forehead. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” She hugging his father now. “Will you miss being a hero again, dad? That was your dream all the time and everyone knew it.”

“Of course I’m gonna miss that but my time is over. And I found myself realised that I still could help others even though without my NEXT-power. Yeah, I would miss the clash, the fight and the cruel things but that’s okay. I’m doing fine from now on. Maybe I’m too old for that too.”

“I guess it’s more safe for you, dad. I don’t want to lose you anymore and I want to take care of you too. I don’t know how many soul did you have, dad. But maybe you will lose it and never show up again in front of my eyes and that was horrified for me.” Kaede said straight from his heart, she’s being honest and never can forget about the Maverick incident that almost taken alive of his dad.

Kotetsu hug his daughter, squeezeing her more ‘til the girl protest and flailing onto him but he said, “Yes, yes, I promise you to be alive until I’m getting old and old and old.”  
Then he release her, they both face against each other and laugh together and start bickering like usual until Mrs. Kaburagi called Kaede to help her. So she go inside and leave her dad still outside.

The sky still clear with the stars seems getting any in his eyes. He see there was thin cloud in there but the night stay peaceful and the breeze swept his face again. He take a deep breath and blow it and these what he thought now, “After all it’s not bad at all.” 

 

Fin.


End file.
